


Una propuesta fortuita

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Engagement, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: De la nada, Sherlock le propone matrimonio a John.Pero John ni siquiera se había dado cuenta aun de que eran novios.Sherlock ayuda a John a caer en la cuenta de lo realmente cercanos que han estado todo este tiempo…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Una propuesta fortuita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ficlet_Sprinkler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlet_Sprinkler/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Serendipitous Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257115) by [Ficlet_Sprinkler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlet_Sprinkler/pseuds/Ficlet_Sprinkler). 



\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

John parpadeó hacia su compañero de piso que estaba sobre una rodilla ante él.

\- ¿Qu—Yo no…qué? -, gimoteó, encontrándose de repente sin palabras.

_Ciertamente no es la reacción que esperaba_ , pensó Sherlock para sí.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -, repitió Sherlock, con menos seguridad que antes.

Ahora John estaba simplemente mirando fijamente a Sherlock. Un millón de pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza.

_¿Acaba de pedirme matrimonio?_ John lo comprueba. Anillo, sobre una rodilla, esas palabras infames. _Sip, definitivamente proponiéndomelo. ¿Pero Sherlock? ¿Pidiéndoselo? ¿A ÉL? Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de sueño_. John se pellizca distraídamente detrás de la espalda. Nada. _Entonces no es un sueño. Oh dios, a estas alturas me he quedado en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. El pobre Sherlock parece nervioso. Espera, Sherlock. Mi mejor amigo. No estamos—_

\- ¡Ni siquiera estamos juntos! -. John dejó salir su pensamiento, rompiendo el silencio incómodo entre los dos hombres. Y, a su vez, haciéndolo más incómodo.

Los ojos de Sherlock se agrandan en sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estamos juntos?

Sherlock lentamente se puso de pie de nuevo, percatándose de su error.

John miró alrededor nerviosamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Por lo menos ¿no pensaba que lo estuviéramos? -, preguntó cuidadosamente John, sutilmente invitando a que Sherlock explicara, de hecho, que estaban juntos.

John notó los ojos de Sherlock volverse más brillantes, un signo revelador de que Sherlock estaba a punto de empezar a deducir.

-Como siempre, John: ves, pero no observas.

\- ¿Y eso?

Habían jugado a este juego un millón de veces ya. Lo perfeccionaron, sus comentarios rebotando adelante y atrás como un baile cuidadosamente orquestado.

-Cuando fuimos a nuestro primer caso juntos sutilmente dejé caer que soy gay—oh no parezcas tan sorprendido, John, sabías que yo era gay—y tú también no-tan-sutilmente, flirteaste conmigo.

\- ¡No lo hice!

-Sí, lo hiciste. No hace falta ser un genio para saber eso. Me preguntaste por mi sexualidad, te humedeciste los labios cuando averiguaste que estaba soltero y no podías dejar de mirarme…habría ido muchos más lejos de eso si no te hubiera rechazado.

-Sí ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Oh, por favor. No me iba a aprovechar de un hombre desesperado que me acababa de conocer.

John se rio por esto.

Sherlock continuó:

-A lo largo de nuestra vida juntos, todas nuestras aventuras y casos, nunca me has decepcionado, y yo siempre he estado ahí para ti también.

-No he querido nada más que pasar mi vida contigo y me gustaría continuar haciéndolo durante el resto de ella.

John se mantuvo en silencio. Ahí estaban, las palabras que había anhelado oír durante el más largo de los tiempos y él no podía pensar en una respuesta.

-Así que, en realidad…soy tu…

-Novio, sí. Pensé que eso era **bastante** obvio.

John miró fijamente a su mejor amigo (en realidad, aparentemente a su novio) y pensó.

John había estado con un montón de mujeres durante su vida. Siempre le había dicho a todo el mundo que él no era gay. Pero para ser francos, no podía negar que había tenido sentimientos por algunos hombres en su vida. Particularmente por el hombre de pie frente a él. Y este no era simplemente cualquier hombre, cualquier crush. Este era **Sherlock**.

John luchó contra la sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara, fracasando miserablemente mientras decía:

-Me basta con eso.

Ambos se sonrieron felizmente el uno al otro, finalmente pudiendo estar como querían estar: juntos.

John lentamente caminó acercándose a Sherlock, su mirada fija en la cara perfecta de Sherlock. Los pómulos marcados, sus ojos azul hielo, sus labios…

Ahora estaba muy cerca de Sherlock, lo suficientemente cerca para oír su corazón latiendo deprisa.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Un fallo sobre tu teoría.

Sherlock asintió rápidamente claramente consciente de la corta distancia entre ellos.

-Si sentías que estábamos juntos todo este tiempo… ¿Por qué no hiciste algo al respecto?

\- ¿Hacer algo al respecto?

John era consciente de que Sherlock le estaba provocando, para hacer que él lo dijera. Pero le siguió el juego.

-Lo que quería decir era ¿por qué nunca me besaste?

-Me conoces John. No soy... así.

John asintió comprensiblemente.

-Solo una vez habría sido agradable.

\- ¡Así que te gusto! -, pinchó Sherlock.

\- ¡Oh, déjalo, cretino! -, dijo John riéndose.

La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente. Se percataron del pequeño espacio entre ellos.

De repente John tuvo la necesidad de cerrar ese espacio.

Lentamente fue a por el beso, pero cuando notó la expresión en la cara de Sherlock paró y susurró:

\- ¿Estaría bien si te besara?

Sherlock soltó un suspiro profundo, tembloroso antes de susurrar en respuesta. -Sí.

Sus labios se encontraron, el hueco entre ellos finalmente cerrado, la tensión finalmente resuelta. A John le flaquearon las rodillas pero Sherlock puso protectoramente los brazos alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo firmemente.

* * *

Se besaron durante un tiempo, ninguno de ellos realmente notando el tiempo pasando; sus mentes demasiado involucradas en el momento.

Ni siquiera notaron a alguien entrando.

Eso es decir, **John** no lo notó. Sherlock abrió los ojos, se heló y se preparó para que la persona gritara con sorpresa.

Pero la señora Hudson simplemente pasa por delante.

\- ¿Os apetece una taza de té, queridos? Cuando hayáis terminado de morrearos.

Ahora John también se ha percatado de su presencia y rápidamente se aparta de Sherlock.

\- ¡Señora Hudson! ¿Por qué no ha llamado a la puerta? -, tartamudea.

-Oh, lo hice querido. Aunque parece que no lo oísteis. Demasiado centrados en—

\- ¡SÍ, sé lo que quiere decir! -. John rápidamente habla por encima de lo que sea que la señora Hudson estuviera a punto de decir.

Sin embargo, Sherlock tenía demasiada curiosidad para dejarlo ir.

\- ¿Por qué no se…um…sorprendió cuando nos vio justo ahora?

La señora Hudson se rio y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlos.

-Actuáis como si fuerais muy inteligentes, pero ¡ni siquiera puedes deducir cosas así! Realmente, querido, me esperaba más de ti. ¡Es obvio! Para ser honestos me sorprende que os llevara tanto tiempo.

La señora Hudson pasó con paso firme por delante de ellos, poniendo la tetera sobre la mesa.

-Os dejaré con ellos entonces, chicos-. La señora Hudson les guiñó y se marchó.

Los hombres se miraron antes de romper a reír. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, como si su madre les acabara de pillar haciendo cosas traviesas. Lo cual, en cierta forma, estaban haciendo.

-Entonces… ¿dónde estábamos? -, dijo John.

Sherlock le dio a John una sonrisa pícara, pero en lugar de besarle otra vez, puso sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de John.

-Gracias-, susurró antes de soltarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Gracias por qué? -, susurró John mirando a los ojos llenos de estrellas de Sherlock.

-Por ser la mejor cosa que me ha pasado nunca. Por salvarme.

John abrió la boca para responder, pero Sherlock siguió hablando.

-Estaba tan solo y te debo tanto. Ahora, por favor—-. Cogió las manos de John en las suyas. -Un milagro más. Por mí.

Ahora John tenía lágrimas en los ojos, reconociendo el discurso demasiado bien.

Sherlock hincó una rodilla, inspiró profundamente y miró a John en los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

…

-Oh, dios sí.


End file.
